I confess
by crashandcry
Summary: Sasuke confesses to Naruto about his feelings. SasuNaru YAOI swearing. yup.
1. I confess

**hihi everyone!**

**thinking of making this a reeaall long one.but changed my mind.**

**i feel bored just writing this part already. lols.**

**feeling tired. so sorry if this story sucks. o.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sobs)**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha cupped his head on his hand and glanced at his friend Naruto Uzumaki beside him.

"Dobe..." He muttered under his breath.

He had been feeling rather close to the blonde lately, and he realised that whenever somebody said Naruto's name, his spine tingled and he felt hot.

Questioning himself many times about this sudden behaviour, he decided that he was simply going through a phase and it would soon pass. _Hn. Stupid hormones._

"I HEARD THAT TEME!" He snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Naruto. _Grr. I can't even think in peace._

The blonde pouted (Sasuke's spine tingled at this) and leaned closer to Sasuke's face and returned the glare.

"I may be the bottom of class but i can still hear you bastard." Naruto growled. The Uchiha's heart skipped a beat. _Naruto is so close to me! _He mentally slapped himself for thinking like a fangirl.

Trying to keep his cool, Sasuke kept a straight face and growled "You're making a fool of yourself dobe." His vein popped.

"No i am...HEY! Are you BLUSHING?!" Naruto yelled out. For that, Sasuke gave him a punch to the face.

"ITAI!!"

"DOBE! You are pissing me off!"

Naruto pouted again (and Sasuke's spine tingled again too) and marched out of the Ramen stand where they were eating their lunch. "I'm going to find Sakura-chan! BLEAHH!" He stuck out his tongue at the raven and continued down the road to find the pink-haired girl.

Surprisingly, Sasuke_wasn't _pissed off. He was actually enjoying it. But the moment the blonde stood up and walked away, he was disappointed. Cursing Sakura and himself for not bringing enough money to pay for Naruto's seven bowls of ramen, he promised the shopkeepers to go back home to get his money.

* * *

While walking along the pathway mumbling and grumbling (something about strangling someone) he arrived at his house... er... mansion.

"Stupid...Sakura..hmmphh."Grabbing his wallet, he headed back out, still grumbling. That's it. That dobe have been near Sakura long enough. This time he was sure this behaviour wasn't JUST a going through a phase. Now... what should he do..? Kill her? Nah.. she might be a bitch but she's still his team mate. _Urgh. This is so annoying._

After a few minutes of pondering, he decided the best way to get rid of the third party was to confess to that idiot himself. _Sigh._

Paying the shopkeepers their money, he then headed off to find Naruto, then realising that in order to find him, the Uchiha had to find Sakura. _He was going to find her. he should be with her._

Spotting the couple, Sasuke slowly walked past Sakura. "OH MY GOD! Sasuke-kun! I was looking ALL over for you!!" the pink-headed girl gushed. Leaving Naruto all alone, she proceeded to cling on to Sasuke and followed him out of the area.

Naruto watched sadly as Sakura and that bastard walked out of his sight. He sighed.

_Step one complete._Sasuke noted as he made sure that Sakura and his bunshin was gone. Leaving the hiding place he was in, he approached Naruto.

"Hn. Finished talking with your crush?" He sniggered. This set Naruto off and he yelled at Sasuke. "HUMPH! At least i HAVE a crush.Unlike some emotionless, emo, cold-hearted bastard." He said.

_Ouch.That stinged._Sasuke flinched and hesitantly answered back. "And for your information, i DO have someone i like." He said through gritted teeth. After he said this, Naruto forgot his anger and replaced it with curiousity. "HARH..? who is it Sasuke-teme..?" He asked, forcing a smile.

_Ah well. Can't back out now. _"Er, let's see... some one with blonde hair." He hinted. Naruto scrunched up his face and thought hard.

"Old lady Tsunade!"

"What the hell..?NO."

"More clues..?"

"Some one with blonde hair and blue eyes." Sasuke said stiffly.

"Er...INO!"

"No."

"er..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto irritated. "I give up. You're an idiot." He started to walk off.

"NO WAIT! Sasuke-teme i know! OH MY GOD! You like!!??"

_You._

"Spongebob..?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "And who the hell is that dobe..?"

"Oh you know the cartoon.. this sponge.."

**PUNCH.**

* * *

**HELLO!! Chapter one DONE!! xD**

**lols. is it too short..?**

**Note: "Sakura and his bunshin." That wasn't Sasuke sakura went off with**

**It was his CLONE! xD okok now u get it. lollolol.**

**and wad the hell? suddenly spongebob came into the pic xD**


	2. OMFG?

**HELLO AGAIN! HERE IS CHAPTER... TWOOOO!!**

**muahahahahs.D kekeke.**

**The confession...?!**

* * *

"TEME! STOP PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!"

"BAKA! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!"

The simple fact that Naruto _could not guess_ that he was the one that Sasuke liked drove the Uchiha up the wall. Fuming, he left Naruto on the ground holding his face in pain. _That Idiot. _He gritted his teeth and ran as far away as possible from that stupid blonde. Stupid blonde. _yeah that fitted him. _

Slowing down, He thought back at what had just happened a minute ago. Sure he was angry but after he calmed down he realised how lame he acted. "Damn im stupid." He scolded himself.

He sat down on the sidewalk, oblivious to the stares of the passers-by that walked past him. Heaving a deep sigh, he saw Naruto running towards him. Hesitating, he allowed the kyuubi-holder to catch up. "You... You bastard..." Naruto panted, grasping Sasuke's shoulder for support. Annoyed by this action, the raven coudn't help but give Naruto his trademark Uchiha Death Glare.

The blonde only grinned. He was the only one that the legendary glare didn't have an effect on.

"Eh.. Sasuke-teme! I was only kidding!" Naruto said and jokingly punched the Uchiha lightly on the arm.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away.

Frowning, Naruto sat down beside the raven. "Eh.Sasuke you ok?" He asked concerned.

No answer.

"Sasuke you like..."

At this, Sasuke slowly turned to look at the blonde. _He's going to say something totally stupid. _He told himself and looked away again.

"Me..?"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at Naruto. Onyx eyes met with blue. "I'm...i'm sorry...Naru.."He stammered. _FUCK? I made it so obvious!_

Naruto cut him off. "Nah.. i knew it all along. I just pretended that i didn't." He said.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself again and again. _Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN! What is he gonna think of me now?! If he tells anybody? I can just imagine. oh hell. They'll be : "Oh there's Sasuke Uchiha. yeah he's the gay guy. Tried to hit on Naruto." OH crap!_

"Naruto i... i'm just going through a phase.. ya know hormones..? yeah. damn hormones. heh. yeah." Sasuke quickly tried to cover up.

Racking his brains for a more _logical _answer, he then decided to say that all these years he was possessed by some love ghost. _yeah that sounds good. _

"You see i.." Naruto's lips came crashing against his, cutting him off in mid-sentence. _Naruto?! _ He was shocked. But before he could start to enjoy it, Naruto ended the kiss.

* * *

The kiss was short but powerful. It swept Sasuke off his feet. Before he could stop himself, he felt a whine escape from his lips.

Naruto looked down at the floor before looking at his friend. "Heh. I kinda... like you too." He blushed.

Leaning forward for another kiss, A high-pitched voice stopped Sasuke in his tracks and he glared at the approaching Sakura.

"Er... Sasuke-kun..? Naruto? What are you doing down there..?" The pink-haired girl stared at them.

Naruto blushed while Sasuke smirked. Getting up, Sasuke quickly gave an explanation without much difficulty. "This dobe fell and pulled me down with him." He growled.

Catching on, the blonde 'defended' himself. "TEME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FELL! DON'T PUSH THE BLAME ON ME!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Naruto you..." She threatened. "ARGH! Sakura-chaan! he was the one who really fell!!" Naruto pouted.

The girl dragged the blonde away from HER Sasuke-kun. _Honestly! How can he do that to MY future husband? humph, when we get married, Sasuke's gonna thank me so much for protecting him from this idiot. After all, he loves ME and only ME!!! _Sakura thought to herself gleefully.

* * *

**lol!! done with chapter 2. oh no its getting SHORTERR!! o.o**

**hahas! and aw Sakura-chaaaan how wrong u are xD**

**and wow. it really IS short. damnit.**


	3. irritating

**Hihi! this is the THIRD CHAPTER.**

**im really tired again. cos just woke up. xD**

**lols. anyway. enjoy.**

* * *

Struggling to break free from Sakura's grip, Sasuke irritably pushed the girl away.

"Sakura stop it! I'm going to train now. Don't bother looking for me." He snapped and walked off, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

He rushed back in search of Naruto but could not find the blonde anywhere. _Damn. Damn Sakura. damn._

So he carried on with his training. Walking past the ramen stand again, he saw Naruto gobbling down bowl after bowls of the noodles. Smirking, he caught hold of his friend's shoulders from behind, giving him a fright. "WARGH TEME! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!" Naruto clutched his chest and took deep breaths.

"Keh" Was the curt reply. The Uchiha fidgeted with his hands. _Alright. Confessed to Naruto. He likes me too. Got rid of Sakura. Alone with the idiot. God, i can't think of anything to say. _

"Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly, breaking the silence. "I've got a confession to make too."He added softly.

_"Haha teme! there were cameras! you just got PUNK'D! haha! i can't believe you fell for that!" _At this thought, Sasuke gasped. His imaginations began to run wild and he cut Naruto off. "Yeah yeah i know. you got me. but i was just playing along with you. i knew it all along." He said smugly.

"Huh teme..? I'm just sayin-" Naruto was confused.

"Yeah u don't need to say what you want to say. i know already." The Uchiha interrupted Naruto again.

"Huh?! but sasu-"

"WHAT?!"

"What i'm saying is that i like you too"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "oh." He said, clearly embarrassed.

"Actually,"Naruto continued. "I liked you since young. i mean, during the chunnin exams, when you said you wanted to fight me, i felt so happy that you could finally acknowledge me as someone who is strong enough for you. not like the others. 'Oh Naruto? he's weak! You just attack him once and he's dead!' damn them." Naruto angrily said.

"Well, everyone suck."Sasuke said pathetically.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto and Sasuke were at Team seven's usual training spot when Ino came up with Gaara. "Arh... Sasuke-kun Have you seen Sakura?" She asked the raven (quite seductively). While she irritated Sasuke with her flirting, Gaara approached Naruto.

"Eh Naruto. How's your training coming along?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"GRE-AT!" Naruto yelled in joy. "I've become so STRONG you wanna see? huh? huh?"

Gaara smiled. "No, Naruto actually i... i came to say..." He started. Sasuke's ears pricked up. "I love y-"

The red head was could not finish his sentence and instead found himself pinned against the tree by an outraged Sasuke.

"You love what..? huh?" Sasuke growled. "If you dare say that to MY dobe, you're dead. get it?" He threatened. "..." A few seconds passed as the sudden realisation hit the Uchiha. _Holy shit._

Ino gasped. "YOUR... dobe?" Her lips trembled and she stared at her crush in disbelief.

"I er..." _Crap. what did i just DO?! _

Gaara and Naruto just stared at him. Sasuke hated being stared at. "I mean MY FRIEND!" He quickly said and let go of Gaara. Before the others could say another word, he left with a loud "Hn".

* * *

"hey Uchiha!" Kiba ran towards the figure he thought was his friend.

Whoops.

When the dog-lover came nearer, he realised that it _was _Sasuke. On top. of Naruto. And what were they doing? He was not quite sure what. "whewww." He let out a breath. Looks like he had stumbled upon something he wasn't meant to see.

Taking a few steps back, he was about to retreat when he caught Naruto's eye. "Ah! Kiba!" The blonde shouted.

Hearing this, his friend quickly got off him and brushed his clothes. "Hn. Dobe. I won again. Train harder." he smirked.

Kiba slowed down. Won again? "OH!! you were SPARRING. i though you were... never mind. BYE!" With that, he ran off.

Naruto looked at Sasuke._Yeah i know he's kinda embarrassed about our relationship. but this is getting irritating. _He thought.

* * *

This happened regularly. Everytime they were seen together, Sasuke makes up some lame excuse to explain why.

One time, it even got to the stage where Sasuke scolded Naruto in front of all the shinobi. If they weren't so in love, Naruto would have did what he always did, fight back.

"Dobe! you're such an idiot! I don't even know why you're on my team! Stupid blonde!" Sasuke yelled at him.

_I know he's just pretending. He's just pretending. But he sure acts good. _

He kept telling this to himself before, but now, he had enough.

"Don't talk like that to me bastard! I don't even know why you're on MY team." He replied.

"If i had to choose between you and Sakura i rather choose Sakura. Piss off!"

That's it. Naruto snapped.

"Well congradu-fucka-lations bastard! I thought you were acting but this sure as hell seems damn real to me!" He said and left in a huff.

_Naruto?! _Sasuke thought of running after the blonde but didn't. _Urgh. Stupid dobe._

* * *

**HELLOOOO! Chapter threeee!**

**Wow sasuke is real bad to Naruto here.**

**Chapter 4 is coming TMRW!!**

**tommorrow. tommorrow. tommorrow.**

**whoooo! lols. xD**


	4. hairgel vs eyeshadow

**Yawns. OH NO IM LOSING TOUCH!**

**i still think the 1st chapter's the best Dx**

**the rest of the chapters arent as funny..**

**anyway. enjoy xD**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha checked himself in the mirror once more. After making sure he looked absolutely breathtaking, he fiddled with his hair and went out of his house.er DAMN, i mean, mansion! 

_Hn. Stupid Naruto. what a loser. _Sasuke grumbled in his head.

Making his way to the dobe's house, he was determined to find out what was wrong with his friend and why he left all of a sudden. He arrived and knocked on the door.

Knock. knock. knock. KNOCK GOD DAMNIT IM KNOCKING! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR ALREADY.

"WHAT?!" Came an irritated voice from inside the house. "NARUTO! Open the damned door!" Sasuke yelled. "Open it yourself! You got hands don't you?" Was the reply. "Damned Naruto. I DON'T HAVE THE KEY" Sasuke said loudly. "Then get in through the WINDOW!"_How ridiculous. he sure is petty. _

Banging the door as hard as he could, he tried to talk to Naruto as _gently_ as he could. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU HELL OF A BAKA!"

No answer.

Sasuke gave up. He leaned against the door. "Naruto, look. Whatever i did, i'm sorry alright?" He said.

"Whatever you did..?"

"Oh my GOD Naruto! i'm sorry i acted like such an ass. happy?" His voice was desperate now.

The lock clicked. Sasuke quickly turned around, only to bang his head on the opening door with great force. "OUCH! ow, ow, ow..." He rubbed his forehead in pain. Naruto smirked at this sight. When the Uchiha looked up, he regained his earlier outraged face. "Get lost bastard." He snapped.

"Naruto i-"

Slam.

* * *

_Fine, who needs him. It's not like it's the end of the world._

Feeling his hair droop from what happened just now, he muttered an irritated sigh and changed his direction to get back home to fix it, when suddenly he realised that "CRAP, i ran out of hair gel." He smacked his forehead, adding to the, still lingering, pain.

Changing his direction again, he rushed to Konoha's supermarket.

"OH!! UCHIHA!" noticed the loud-voiced shopkeeper. Sasuke growled under his breath when everybody in the shop turned to look at the famous boy. Trying to ignore the stares, he searched the shelves for his wanted product.

_Damn! i can't find anything here!! Crap this can't be happening. _The raven simply could NOT go out with his hair looking like Lee's. In fact, his hair already started to look like Lee's bowl haircut, losing it's spikey appearance and laid flat on his head.

Turning a corner, he was about to go to the next aisle when something caught his eye. Something horrifying, even for an Uchiha like himself. Itachi? no. Orochimaru? no. something worse than those two.

Fangirls.

"KYAAAAAH SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" The screechy voices pierced through Sasuke's ears and he quickly retreated.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the girls still following him, screaming all kinds of words which were too obscene for this poor little fanfiction xD

"OH HELL! IT _IS_THE END OF THE WORLD!"

* * *

"Naruto..." 

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara walking towards him. after he had chased Sasuke out of his house, he decided to wallow in his sorrows at the Ramen stand.

"Oh hi Gaara..." He trailed off. His new company ordered a bowl of ramen before he sat down on the stool beside Naruto. "Sorry about last time. Sasuke had really gone crazy." The blonde apologized. "It's okay Naruto. Er... Forget about Sasuke. Erm..."

_Huh? _"What is it Gaara..?"

"I've been thinking about this feeling i have. Now i guess it's time to prove my existence." The redhead hesitated. "I like you Naruto. We are the same. We are Jinchuurikis. You're the only one that understands the true pain of being treated like a monster, the only one that truly understands _me_."

"Well..." Naruto looked down at his feet. "I guess i could use another best friend." He smiled.

The other shinobi smiled back at him and they continued to chat together while eating the delicious ramen.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the scene before him and clenched his fists. 

_Oh ditched me for the eyeliner freak huh? _

Fuming, he stormed back to his mansion (WHOO I GOT IT RIGHT!), went into his bedroom and slammed the door.

_Yeah, i never really liked you anyway._

Sasuke may have seem cold when it comes to Naruto, and when people asked him why they don't hang out together anymore, he would refuse to answer and give them the LUDG.

But in his heart, he really did miss that stupid blonde.

Even if he really pissed Naruto off that time.

He always thought of the boy in everything that he did, when he slept, when he trained and when he ate his meals. Especially when he walked past the ramen stand. It twisted his heart like anything. Although, determined to erase Naruto from his mind by eating there, his plan only backfired.

"Man, nothing can compare to the ramen here right..? Naru... oh." Sasuke looked at the empty seat beside him, disappointed.

* * *

**Whooo! finished.sorry about ALL the short chapters.**

**i cant seem to write long ones. Dx**

**And yeah. made fun of Sasuke's spiked hair and gaara's eyeshadow here.**

**aw SORRY SASUKE-KUN!! sorrryy gaaarraaa!!!! Dx**

**oh yeah. the Legendary Uchiha Death Glare has been shortformed to LUDG. xD**

**nyahahahaha.**


	5. thats my dobe

**Hehe. fifth chapter. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**There was this 400 bad request thingy when i tried to submit it.**

**i duno wad it meant but i cant submit. DX sobs. sorryyyy.**

**enjoy this last chapter. xD**

* * *

Naruto looked at his current boyfriend with a smile on his face. Seeing his grin, Gaara blushed.

_He's so much more better than that bastard. _"Say, Gaara." He asked, abit curious. "What do you think of Sasuke?"

The redhead, surprised at Naruto's sudden question hesitated abit before answering. "I find him rather possessive. Uchihas. Humph." Gaara added with disdain.

"And what about Uchihas?" Said a voice behind them.

Startled, the couple turned around to find Sasuke glaring at them with slitted eyes. "We need to talk." The raven grabbed Gaara by his collar and dragged him away from Naruto.

"Let go of me."

"Shut the hell up."

"Screw you."

Sasuke let go of Gaara and pushed him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing with my Naruto?" He said threateningly.

"I was only talking with him. Sheesh." Gaara replied, irritated.

"I was only talking with himm!" Sasuke mimicked the other boy, annoying him. "Don't push it too far Uchiha." Came the growl. "I don't think you understand the situation here Gaara. If i see you hang around My Naruto again, i'll rip out your throat." He said.

This angered Gaara. "Damn you Sasuke! You keep telling that to me but YOU YOURSELF don't even treat Naruto right. You don't deserve him you son of a bitch. Its no wonder Naruto hates you." He gritted his teeth.

"Naruto... hates me..?" Sasuke's grip softened and he seemed a little... sad.

"And what have you given him all the times he is with you? Cold glares, rude remarks, snobbish attitude... Do i need to say more?" Gaara asked the raven.

Trying to refrain from crying angry tears, Sasuke apologized to the red head. "Yeah i know i acted like such an idiot. Sorry eyeliner fr- i mean, Gaara." he said.

"Don't apologize to me, apologise to Naruto."

* * *

Naruto glanced at the disappearing pair. _What the hell? _He scrunched up his nose. _Ah well._

He started to walk slowly back home when he was stopped by a certain Uchiha. "What do you want Sasuke?" He hissed.

"Naruto... please... stop.." He panted out of breath.

Reluctantly, the blonde turned to face his friend. "What-" A sudden touch of his and Sasuke's lips cut him off. "Mmmpphh" Came a muffled sound.

At first, Naruto wanted to push him away, but he can't. Thats when he realised he still had feelings for Sasuke.

As they sank deeper into the kiss, their heads felt little droplets of water falling down on them, and they heard the pitter patter of rain around them. But they didn't care. They carried on embracing each other and when the rain got heavier, they stopped.

Sasuke's hair laid flat on his head, making the raven look like a second Rock Lee. Naruto chuckled.

"Sasuke.. Promise you really love me?" He made sure, just in case.

the Uchiha smiled. "No i love Spongebob." He mumbled. Naruto glared at him for a few seconds before finally getting the joke. "OH! hehe."

"Thats my dobe." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They turned around and saw Sakura gaping at them. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in the rain and wanted to give them a shelter back home but she came close enough just in time to witness them kiss. They kissed. HER SASUKE-KUN WAS KISSING THAT BAKA!

"erh.. erh.." She stammered. "Sa...Sasuke-kun you... what about me..?" Her face was as white as a sheet.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and prepared for his so-called 'act' again. Instead, Sasuke held his hand tightly.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm taken." He said and looked at Naruto,giving his dobe the softest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

**HHOOOO! this is THE SHORTEST CHAPTER!!!**

**nyahahahaha.**

**hopes you liked the whole story.**

**I love spongebob too! xD**

**haha well, review please!!**

**goodbaii!! xD**


End file.
